A Princesa e o Gato
by Mache-chin
Summary: Amu vem de uma família pobre, mas ela mora feliz em Nova Orleans. Sua mãe quer vê-la casada e seus amigos a convidam para sair, mas ela só pensa em trabalhar. Um dia, o príncipe Ikuto, da Maldônia, resolve ir para a cidade, e aqui a história começa...


**1: Shugo Chara não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a história terminaria com os casais juntos como nesta fic.**

**2: Esta fic foi inspirada no filme "A Princesa e o Sapo", e é quase uma cópia fiel.  
><strong>

**3: Uma das garotas da história, Hitomi, é compartilhada comigo com minha amiga ficwritter Shiroyuki-chan por livre vontade das duas, mas de autoria dela.**

**4: Quero agradecer à Shiro-chan por aceitar dividir a Mimi (Hitomi ficou com este apelido como referência ao apelido da princesa Tiana, chamada pela amiga de Titi) um pouquinho comigo (^^ quer dizer, dividir depois que a gente roubou ela do Tadase, né? kkk) e por aceitar ler a fic, que dedico à ela.**

**5: Esta fanfic com as fotos de todas as roupas que aparecem aqui estão no meu blog de fics. A fic também pode ser encontrada no Nyah Fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Oneshot**

**O Príncipe Gato**

_Lá no sul tem uma cidade por onde o rio desce._

_Onde as mulheres são beldades e os homens enlouquecem._

_Onde a música começa cedo e continua até o sol raiar._

_Quando ela toca, não é brinquedo, e você também pode experimentar!_

_Venha logo, e traga alguém!_

_Pintaremos a cidade também._

_Sinta a doçura que a vida tem, dentro de Nova Orleans!_

_Tem magia, boa e má._

_Felicidade e tristeza._

_Consiga o que quer, e depois perca tudo lá, em Nova Orleans._

_Ei amigo, pode entrar!_

_Não perca tempo em outro lugar!_

_Se quiser o bom da vida aproveitar, vem pra Nova Orleans!_

_Tem mansões imensas, dos barões do açúcar e do algodão._

_E ricos e pobres seus sonhos vão realizar em Nova Orleans._

_Era uma vez uma garotinha chamada Amu. Ela vivia com os pais em uma casinha lá no bairro pobre da cidade, mas não era triste. Na verdade, ela tinha uma amiguinha muito bonita, chamada Utau, que era a filha de um barão bondoso e uma cantora belíssima. Esta era mimada, escandalosa e impaciente, mas muito bondosa, e a cliente preferencial da mãe de Amu, uma boa costureira de uma pequena lojinha no centro da cidade._

_Ao fim do dia, Amu e Utau sempre ficavam escutando histórias da sua mãe, até o último vestidinho de princesa ficar pronto. Uma noite, quando elas ouviam a história O Príncipe Gato, Utau disse que seria capaz de beijar milhões de gatos apenas para casar com um príncipe, como estava fazendo com seu pobre gatinho branco assustado. Amu, por sua vez, jurou nunca encostar os seus lábios em "gatos peludos e com garras afiadas", como ela mesma disse._

_Logo o pai de Utau veio busca-la e Amu e a mãe voltaram para casa, recepcionando uns minutos depois o pai cansado, que chegava do trabalho de fotógrafo. A cidade só recebia muitos poucos turistas. Porém, Amu tinha um sonho. Ela queria ser uma grande estilista e montar a sua própria confecção, para dar orgulho e ajudar aos seus pais. Se fosse bem sucedida, ela podia atrair muita gente para Nova Orleans e ajudar na renda do pai e no seu negócio._

_Uma máquina de costura velha já estava comprada com o trabalho duro do pai. Ela era usada pela mãe, mas foi prometida à pequenina para começar o seu negócio. Assim, ela fez um pedido à estrelinha mais brilhante da noite, com todo o seu coração. "Por favor, me atende, me atende, me atende!", Amu pediu com seus pequenos olhinhos fechados, agarrada ao papel com a propaganda da loja de sua mãe. Seria bom para seu pai ter mais turistas... Ela pediu de novo._

_E escutou de seu pai: "Lembre Amu que, aquela estrelinha só é responsável pela metade. O resto você faz com muito trabalho, e então aí sim, aí você vai poder fazer tudo o que você imaginar.". A garotinha sorriu em resposta. Logo o pai acrescentou: "Me prometa só uma coisa: que você nunca, nunca vai esquecer o que realmente é importante. Tá bom?". Amu mais uma vez concordou e adormeceu em seguida. Anos se passaram e a garotinha cresceu..._

_Amu entrou em seu conhecido quarto, que não mudou quase nada desde a infância. O seu vestido azul de garçonete aparentava estar surrado após tantos anos de trabalho, mas o avental branco estava em estado pior. Ela o retirou e tirou as moedas do bolso, trocando seu vestido em seguida pelo próximo uniforme depois de se deitar por cinco segundos na cama e ser obrigada a levantar com o barulho do despertador. O vestido rosa era como o outro, da altura dos joelhos._

_- Terminou a noite... Começou o dia. – ela prendeu os cabelos em rabo-de-cavalo._

_Amu saiu correndo pra pegar o seu bonde e começar a servir os clientes no modesto e belo restaurante de Hitomi, a sua amiga. Ela tem bagunçados e longos cabelos negros, que vão até o meio das costas, olhos azuis, brilhantes e ferozes, e um corpo de modelo, menos magra do que o normal. É apenas uma das amigas, já que o grupo se compõe em cinco moças, contando com ela. Todas estavam com seus vinte e quatro anos, muito lindas e sonhadoras._

_Hitomi queria um príncipe encantado, o que, é claro, só compartilhava em segredo com suas amigas, pois no trabalho devia ser firme e justa. Curiosamente nesse dia, duas das suas amigas vieram lhe ver e cumprimentar Hitomi também: Yaya e Rima. Ambas trabalhavam em uma linda e grande loja de brinquedos, muito frequentada e chamada pelas crianças de "Loja Mágica". Yaya já está realizando o seu sonho de ter uma loja de brinquedos._

_Rima, por outro lado, queria fazer muita gente rir com as suas piadas e procurava aquela pessoa especial que a faria sorrir em qualquer circunstância. As duas estavam acompanhadas de Kairi, outro empregado da loja de Yaya, e o conhecido amigo de infância de Amu, Nagihiko, um famoso diretor teatral do estrangeiro, chegado a pouco de sua viagem ao Japão. As garotas chamaram Amu para sair quando esta se aproximou com uma bandeja cheia em uma das mãos._

_- A gente vai sair pra dançar hoje à noite. – Rima balançou os ombros – Quer ir também?_

_- Vocês sabem que eu danço mal! Além do mais eu... – ela entregou um pano pra menina com o rosto sujo – Guardanapo, lindinha? – a pequena o segurou com suas mãos lambuzadas – Eu vou dobrar hoje à noite... – ela entregou um prato ao homem da mesa ao seu lado – Suas panquecas. – e voltou-se aos amigos novamente – Pra eu poder economizar..._

_- Economizar pra confecção. Tá bom, tá bom... – Yaya apoiou a bochecha direita na mão, demonstrando claramente seu mal humor._

_- Garota, você só sabe trabalhar! – Nagihiko concordou com o desagrado._

_- Tá pronto! – Hitomi gritou pela janela aberta da cozinha._

_- Na próxima. – Amu sorria enquanto se afastava, mas logo parou ouvindo os murmúrios._

_- Eles têm razão Amu. Você devia parar de trabalhar um pouco!_

_- Não se preocupe Hitomi. Falta pouco... – ela recolheu os pratos e saiu caminhando._

_Logo a porta do restaurante abriu e o sininho pendurado tocou, anunciando a entrada do senhor Tsukiyomi, o pai de Utau. A mãe da mesma ainda estava no exterior, em sua turnê._

_- Bom dia senhor Tsukiyomi. – ela o cumprimentou enquanto levava os pratos._

_- Bom dia Amu. – ele retribuiu com um sorriso e puxando uma cadeira perto da entrada._

_- Parabéns por ter sido escolhido o rei do desfile de Carnaval._

_- Me pegaram totalmente de surpresa! – ele fingiu sussurrar – Meu quinto ano seguido. – e riu, logo esfregando as mãos – Então... Que tal eu comemorar..._

_- Com tostadas? – Amu serviu um prato com algumas, sorrindo abertamente – Tem uma fornada fresquinha a espera. – ela voltou ao balcão para receber mais pratos._

_- Pode ir trazendo até eu ficar cheio. – o senhor Tsukiyomi disse, já mastigando._

_Muito embora ele seja tão bonito quanto à filha, um homem talentoso com o violino, Utau puxou o físico da mãe. E eis a própria amiga de infância de Amu que entrou de repente, fazendo muito barulho e pulando animada sobre os saltos da última moda, combinando com o chapéu._

_- Ah! Amu! Amu, Amu, Amu! – ela enrolou seu cachecol de pele rosa no pescoço de Amu e deslizou o tecido, rodando ao redor dela._

_- Oi Utau. – ela sorriu meio desnorteada com a eletricidade da amiga._

_- Ouviu a novidade? – antes que a Amu respondesse, ela já estava sentada ao lado de seu pai – Conta, conta pra ela paizão! – o senhor Tsukiyomi ficou igualmente confuso, mas logo lembrou o motivo de tanta alegria por parte da filha._

_- Ah é! Ah... – ele pegou o jornal sobre a mesa e abriu na primeira página, olhando Amu se movimentar enquanto tentava prestar atenção – O príncipe Ikuto..._

_- O príncipe Ikuto, da Maldônia, tá vindo pra Nova Orleans! – Utau interrompeu o pai, pegando o jornal e olhando de perto a foto do atraente rapaz em trajes reais enquanto gritava de forma histérica e esperneava sobre a cadeira – Ai, ele não é uma graça? – ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, mas logo voltou para perto do pai – Uh! Conta pra ela o que você fez paizão! CONTA! – os gritos histéricos de Utau preencheram o recinto ao tempo em que a garota sacodia o pai._

_- Bem, eu convidei... – Utau pulou sobre o senhor Tsukiyomi, o interrompendo outra vez._

_- O paizão convidou o príncipe pro nosso baile de máscaras hoje à noite. Uh! – e pulou de volta para a cadeira – Ai, ui! – recobrou o fôlego, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos – Ai, conta o resto paizão, conta! – pediu, parecendo mais calma, mas o senhor Tsukiyomi nada disse – Vai! – o incentivo da filha fez o pai sorrir, mesmo olhando de banda se Utau estava mesmo quieta._

_- Ele vai ficar... – o garboso homem pegou uma tostada na mão e pausou de propósito._

_- Ele vai ficar... – bem quando Utau pretendia passar na frente de novo, seu pai tapou sua boca com uma tostada, forçando-a a comer._

_- Ele vai ficar na nossa casa como convidado de honra. Uh! – suspirou, observando a filha acenar em confirmação com a cabeça._

_- Puxa Utau, que bacana! – Amu sorriu, fazendo malabarismos com os pratos para todos chegarem às mesas determinadas._

_- Eu também acho Utau. – Hitomi riu – Mas só uma dica... – ela segurou o outro prato com tostadas para ajudar Amu e levou à mesa, colocando bem na frente do senhor Tsukiyomi – Minha mãe dizia que a maneira mais rápida de conquistar um homem... – e bateu na barriga do pai dela – É pelo estômago dele. – ela voltou à cozinha._

_O senhor Tsukiyomi riu em resposta, já colocando o guardanapo, quando Utau teve um de seus brilhantes planos e levantou entusiasmada._

_- Ah! Adorei a ideia! – ela roubou a tostada do pai e correu para abraçar a amiga – Ai Mimi, você me deu uma ideia genial! Eu vou precisar de umas quinhentas das suas tostadas deliciosas pro meu baile de hoje à noite. – e Utau voltou a correr em direção ao pai, pondo a tostada em sua boca e tirando dinheiro de sua carteira, dentro do casaco – Dá licença papai!... – ela correu mais uma vez na direção de Hitomi e jogou o dinheiro em suas mãos – Ah, Amu! – a amiga a encarou – E eu também quero um lindo vestido novo! Você ainda sabe minhas medidas, né? Eu tenho que ficar maravilhosa pro meu Ikuto! Você vive fazendo roupas para mim, então deve ter algo guardado, né? – Amu fez que sim com a cabeça, observando a boca de Utau mexer sem parar – Você prepara o meu vestido rapidinho? Ah! – ela jogou o restante do dinheiro nas mãos de Amu – Será que isso paga?_

_- O que? – Amu olhou bem para o bolo de notas soltas sobre o seu peito – Isso aqui paga tudinho Utau! Eu consegui! Eu vou abrir a minha confecção! – sua amiga saiu pulando e rindo._

_- Hoje à noite o meu príncipe finalmente vai chegar! – Utau parou de correr para pegar o pai pelo casaco e puxar antes que comesse outra tostada – E eu seguro ele e juro que não largo! – a voz distorcida de excitação e impaciência da cantora soou antes de se escutar o sino._

_Sim, Utau é uma cantora como a mãe, talentosa, embora sua voz às vezes saia um tanto assustadora. Amu logo falou com os corretores responsáveis pelo imóvel que tanto queria para a confecção, um duplex onde poderia morar para sair da casa da mãe, agora uma mulher viúva, e também montar o negócio. Nikaido e sua mentora veterana, Yukari, ficaram de levar a papelada pra assinar para o baile de máscaras da família Tsukiyomi. Todos foram convidados._

_- Quero cadeira pra um, por favor. – Amu se virou._

_- Mamãe. – sorriu e se aproximou dela._

_- Eu trouxe uma coisinha pra começar a te ajudar._

_- Oh, a sua máquina de costura! – ela passou a mão no cômodo de madeira com rodinhas e abraçou a mãe, segurando algumas lágrimas._

_- Eu sei amor... A saudade dele dói. – Amu se afastou e limpou as suas lágrimas, sorrindo – Não chora não! Anda, abre a porta! – a filha riu e obedeceu, entrando no imóvel._

_- Olha isso aqui mamãe. Não dá vontade de chorar? – e estendeu os braços, feliz enquanto os pombos ergueram voo do chão imundo e passaram pelo teto esburacado._

_- Dá! – a mãe gemeu, olhando as tábuas de madeira soltas e entrando também._

_- As cadeiras vão ficar aí onde você está. Ah, e bem ali o palco! E lá no topo... – ela girou – Um candelabro de cristal! – sua mãe riu._

_- Você é mesmo igualzinha ao seu pai. Era só dar corda que ele falava disso até cansar! – ela se aproximou de sua filha, que varria o chão com uma vassoura estendida perto da escada – Eu tenho certeza que a confecção vai ser maravilhosa, mas não devia trabalhar tanto assim. – a senhora pôs a máquina próxima à escada._

_- Por que descansar? Falta tão pouco! – ela parou de varrer e olhou a sua mãe – Eu quero que todo o esforço do papai seja recompensado!_

_- Amu! Seu pai pode não ter chegado aonde ele queria, mas ele tinha uma coisa melhor! Ele tinha amor! – passou a mão esquerda no rosto da filha e tomou a vassoura de suas mãos – E isso é o que eu quero pra você querida. Que conheça o seu príncipe encantado, – ela passou uma mão pelos ombros de Amu - dance com ele e que sejam sempre felizes. – a garota suspirou._

_Não mãe! Eu não tenho tempo pra danças!_

_Isso ainda vai ter que esperar._

_Estou sem tempo pra distrações._

_Preciso trabalhar._

_Esta cidade, na verdade, faz a gente se acomodar._

_Mas sei muito bem pra onde estou indo_

_E sinto que qualquer dia vou chegar!_

_Estou quase lá!_

_Quase lá!_

_Dizem por aí que sou doida, mas deixo pra lá._

_Lutas e problemas tive já, mas agora não vou desistir,_

_Porque eu estou quase lá!_

_O meu pai me disse um dia: tudo pode acontecer._

_Ver um sonho realizado só depende de você!_

_Trabalhei bastante até aqui._

_Agora as coisas vão fluir..._

_Só preciso insistir! Mais um pouco e consegui!_

_Estou quase lá!_

_Estou quase lá._

_Muita gente vindo de todo lugar._

_Estou quase lá._

_Estou quase lá!_

_Tantas lutas e problemas na vida eu tive já._

_Mas eu subi a montanha, atravessei o rio,_

_Estou chegando lá!_

_Estou quase lá!_

_Estou quase lá!_

_Quando chegou o momento da festa, o salão da entrada da imensa mansão lotou. Hitomi levou seus melhores pratos, e as tostadas estavam no centro da mesa. Ela vestia uma fantasia de dama real, a auxiliar da princesa._

_Rima era uma palhacinha atraente._

_Yaya estava fantasiada de coelhinha, uma fofa e sexy._

_Utau, é claro, era uma princesa linda e chamativa._

_Quanto à Amu... Ela foi com um vestido simples, embora elegante, mas visivelmente era uma roupa comum para uma festa a fantasia._

_Kairi chegou perto de Amu e a surpreendeu com a vestimenta tão original, um samurai._

_Nagihiko ainda não chegou como Kairi informou, pois teve dificuldade pra escolher a sua roupa entre tantas dos antigos tempos de aulas de teatro. Mas não demorou muito e ele surgiu. Estava deslumbrante com suas roupas estrangeiras, embora também não fosse uma fantasia._

_- Desculpe a demora! Eu tive dificuldade em sair mais cedo de casa porque fui chamado para substituir uma aula do professor de teatro de alguns alunos novatos. – ele sorriu ofegante._

_Depois de algum tempo entre música, comes e bebes e muitas danças, Utau estava muito impaciente com a demora de seu príncipe e Amu com a de seus corretores. Quando estavam já batendo o pé e olhando ao redor, pararam pra se tocar que Nagihiko parecia atento a cada passo de Rima. É claro, isto despertou o interesse das duas para realizar uma típica brincadeira. Kairi e Yaya estavam comendo doces enquanto conversam; aquelas conversas típicas de casais._

_De repente eles pararam pra observar mais um plano de Amu e Utau, visivelmente sendo realizado quando Amu pediu, estranhamente, que Nagihiko dançasse com ela e Utau cochichou algo no ouvido de Hitomi ao mesmo tempo. Hitomi fez que sim com sua cabeça e chamou Rima. Ela se aproximou e depois faz uma cara de insatisfeita com algum pedido feito por Hitomi, mas aceitou. Rima seria garçonete, só para folgar Amu pela noite. Após um tempo, ela animou-se._

"_De tanto ver a Amu trabalhar, fica até divertido carregar uma bandeja entre uma pilha de pessoas, só se for manejada com tanta agilidade quanto ela faz!", Rima pensou e sorriu. Não teria nada de mais se ela carregasse bebidas e quitutes noite afora de mesa em mesa, se não fosse essa mente diabólica de Utau e os planos perversos de Amu. Kairi e Yaya entraram nessa sua brincadeira e logo pediram mais alguns docinhos. Rima precisou passar entre a pista de dança._

"_com licenças" aqui e acolá, ela acabou trombando com as costas de Nagihiko, por muito pouco não deixando cair sua bandeja. E por quê? Porque Amu guiou seu parceiro na base das pisadas de pés para trás. Nagihiko conseguiu impedir que um desastre maior acontecesse: ele a salvou de outro casal alegre dançando. Porém, outro problema apareceu! E não foi aquele puxão que fez Rima esbarrar contra seu corpo, mas sim o abraço deixando-a nervosa e sem ar._

_Amu se distanciou sem que ninguém notasse, então logo Nagihiko, dando pela falta dela, concluiu a armação e sorriu de canto, convidando Rima a segui-lo logo atrás, entre a multidão. Ele ia protegê-la de cair e de se machucar de toda, qualquer maneira. Ela não conseguiu recusar, seguindo quase grudada às suas costas até a mesa de Kairi e Yaya para depois sentar ao lado deles e, mais especificamente, próxima demais de Nagihiko. Enquanto isso, Utau ficava nervosa._

_Ela andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro perto da escada, tendo os seus passos seguidos por um rapaz magrinho e narigudo vestido de bobo da corte._

_- Mas Utau... Ah! – ele acompanhava os passos da jovem impaciente – Você disse mais tarde a duas horas, não foi? – Utau se impacientou, abaixou a cabeça e virou com um sorriso._

_- Traves... – ela se aproximou dele – Quando uma mulher diz mais tarde, ela quer dizer nunquinha. – e bateu seu leque rosa fechado em seu nariz de um lado para o outro – Agora se manda! – balançou o objeto e ele se foi – Tem muitas mocinhas por aí ansiosas pra dançar uma valsinha com você. – e dizendo isso, ela andou até a mesa onde Amu estava voltando a servir todos os quitutes de Hitomi, enquanto a mesma dançava no salão, aparentando calma, mas logo se desesperou e correu – Me dá esses guardanapos, anda! – gritou, tentando controlar a voz, e enfiou vários guardanapos dentro do vestido._

_- Pra que isso tudo? – a Amu segurava um prato em uma mão e um pegador de massa na outra e achou estranha a atitude de Utau._

_- Porque eu tô suando muito Amu! – a amiga revirou os olhos diante do nervosismo claro dela – Ai Amu, tá ficando tão tarde!_

_- Ainda tem uns solteiros por aí. – tentou confortar a amiga enquanto ela se voltava para perto da escada, mas Utau não escutou._

_- Ai, que injustiça! Meu príncipe não veio para o baile! – ela se ajoelhou rapidamente no chão e cruzou os braços, fazendo um beicinho._

_- Calma Utau! – antes que conseguisse segurá-la, a cantora se revoltou, arrancando cada um dos guardanapos do vestido, e jogou a tiara da fantasia para o alto._

_- Eu nunca consigo nada que eu quero! – gritou, correndo degraus acima._

_- Utau, espera! – Amu segurou a tiara no ar e seguiu a amiga até o topo – Respira fundo, fica calma! – Utau parou de correr, tirando as mãos do rosto e mostrando a maquiagem borrada._

_- Eu tenho que desejar com mais força! – falou pra si mesma e olhou para cima, juntando mãos – Me atende, me atende, me atende, me atende! – foi quando Amu viu a estrelinha para quem tanto pediu o seu sonho quando criança e sorriu pra Utau, que continuava pedindo._

_- Utau... Você não pode achar que uma estrela vai resolver..._

_- Senhoras e senhores! – um empregado gritou e as duas se voltaram para a entrada junto com os outros convidados – Sua alteza real, o príncipe Ikuto! – o mesmo subiu as escadas._

_Amu sentiu Utau retirar a tiara rapidamente de suas mãos e olhou para o céu surpresa. Antes que percebessem, Utau limpou rímel borrado, tacou pó no rosto e colocou uma pinta com caneta no canto do queixo. Com um assovio dela, um enorme holofote se acendeu sobre si e ela jogou grande quantidade de purpurina no ar, abrindo seu leque com graça e piscando os olhos sem parar. Em um segundo, ela estava de volta ao chão, segurando as mãos do príncipe._

_Amu desceu a escada sorrindo, observando sua amiga ser guiada em uma valsa. Utau, em uma jogada de corpo, apontou contente para seu príncipe, fazendo Amu sorrir e dar de ombros, acompanhando a valsa com a cabeça. Ah sim, Nikaido e Yukari surgiram para fechar o negócio com Amu! Estavam vestidos como Rainha de Copas e Chapeleiro Maluco, da história de Alice._

_- Boa noite Amu. – Nikaido a cumprimentou – Maravilha de festa! – ela riu._

_- Boa noite senhor Nikaido. – olhou para o lado – E senhora Yukari._

_- As tostadas parecem deliciosas! – Yukari comentou._

_- Vai ser a especialidade da casa quando eu assinar os documentos que trouxeram! – ela os ofereceu as tostadas com um sorriso e os dois começaram a comer._

_- Ah... É... – Nikaido começou e Yukari continuou a comer – Deixa eu te falar. Ah..._

_- Tivemos outra oferta. – a veterana encurtou a conversa; ele parecia querer não ser rude._

_- O que? – Amu desmanchou o sorriso._

_- Ah... Ah... – Nikaido estava, claramente, não querendo magoa-la – Apareceu alguém oferecendo uma alta quantia à vista. Se você não cobrir a oferta dele até quarta-feira..._

_- Pode esquecer a compra! – mais uma vez, Yukari o cortou enquanto enchia a bolsa com tostadas e prosseguia comendo._

_- Vocês sabem quanto tempo eu levei pra juntar as minhas economias? – ela os impediu de ir embora, entrando na frente._

_- Exatamente! – Nikaido sorriu e a retirou da frente gentilmente devagar – É por isso que uma jovenzinha com a sua... – ele procurou a palavra – inexperiência... – Amu ficou surpresa, mas Nikaido segurou a sua mão delicadamente, tentando ser suave, embora não tenha servido de nada quando ela a retirou de forma rápida – se atrapalharia toda cuidando de um negócio desse porte! – e ele balançou a cabeça – Não! É melhor deixar como está!_

_- Esperem aí! – ela apontou para ele quando Yukari entrou na frente._

_- Essas tostadas são tudo de bom! – sorriu com escárnio, acenando com uma delas na mão._

_- Não! Esperem um pouco aí! – ela o agarrou pelo lenço em seu pescoço – Voltem já aqui! – quando Amu puxou o lenço, ele se desenrolou e ela caiu em cima da mesa com as comidas de Hitomi, se lambuzando toda com as tão maravilhosas tostadas enquanto os corretores partiam._

_- Ah, Amu! – Utau se aproximou sorrindo e abanando o seu leque – Eu vou conquistar o príncipe encantando pelo estômago com... – ela olhou para baixo – Qual é o problema?_

_- Eu... E... E... Eu... – Amu não conseguiu falar, apenas gaguejar._

_- Ah, coitadinha! – Utau a ajudou a se levantar e as duas começaram a subir as escadas, mas não sem antes ela olhar para trás e acenar o leque – Príncipe Ikuto, a gente já volta amor! – segurou o braço de Amu e a puxou gentilmente – Vem trocar esse vestido._

_No quarto de Utau, ela empurrou um de seus vestidos para Amu e a mesma, mesmo sem a mesma empolgação de antes, foi se trocar atrás do biombo. Enquanto isso, a Utau sentou em seu puff e começou a falar animada sobre Ikuto, retocando a maquiagem de frente para o espelho._

_- Ai Amu! Viu como ele dançava e olhava pra mim?... Ele vai pedir a minha mão! Não tenho a menor dúvida! Obrigada estrelinha! – rebolou, prosseguindo na maquiagem – Olha só... Eu estava começando a pensar que pedido pra estrela era uma coisa imatura. Pra... Gente bem maluca... – ela parou de falar quando viu Amu sair detrás do biombo._

_- Gente... Você tá mais linda do que as flores na primavera._

_A voz de Utau era suave, mas mesmo com o elogio, Amu continuava sem esboçar um só sorriso. Mesmo assim, Utau continuou sorrindo e pegou a tiara que combinava com o vestido de Amu, se pondo a andar na direção dela, que estava apoiada no dossel da cama._

_- Parece que foi ontem que nós éramos duas meninas sonhando com contos-de-fadas. – ela colocou a tiara sobre a cabeça de Amu – E hoje os sonhos vão ser realizados! – juntou as mãos e suspirou, logo voltando a ficar animada e arrumando o bustiê do vestido – Pois é! De volta pra batalha! – riu e bateu de leve no braço da amiga, saindo do quarto acenando – Me deseja sorte! Oh Ikuto! – ela saiu cantarolando._

_Entristecida, Amu suspirou e caminhou lentamente até a sacada. Ela pôs as mãos na boca, tentando evitar um soluço, e se abraçou apoiada na sacada. Foi então que olhou pra cima, vendo a estrelinha brilhando no céu. Discretamente, mordiscando o polegar esquerdo e olhando para a porta pra conferir se ninguém apareceria, ela voltou a focar a estrela._

_- Ai... Eu não acredito no que eu vou fazer! – Amu conferiu mais uma vez o quarto vazio e recolheu as mãos juntas sobre o peito, fechando os olhos e levantando sua cabeça – Me atende, me atende, me atende! – ao abrir os olhos e olhar para o lado, ela viu um gato preto de olhos cor safira a encarando sentado na sacada – Ah... – ela suspirou e apoia a bochecha na mão esquerda bastante desgostosa – Engraçadinha! – resmungou, olhando de novo para o gato e sorrindo com escárnio – Quê que você tá querendo? Que eu vá até aí te beijar? – de repente, aquele gato sem expressão lhe sorriu sedutoramente e balançou a cauda._

_- Um beijinho seria legal, né? – Amu se afastou correndo e gritando na hora, indo de encontro a estante cheia de brinquedos antigos de Utau, e derrubou a prateleira próxima – Ah! Desculpe! – o gato desceu da sacada e correu até ela – Desculpe! Eu não queria te assustar. Eu... – antes que ele continuasse, ela começou a jogar as coisas mais próximas de si na direção dele – Espera um pouco!... Ei!... Só um instante!... Ah! – ele continuou desviando de tudo até ela parar, então o gato voltou a sorrir de forma sedutora – Você tem um bracinho forte, heim princesa? – Amu voltou a jogar os bichinhos de pelúcia nele – Tá legal! Escuta! – ele levantou a pata direita – Ponha o macaco no chão! – ela não obedeceu e o bichinho o acertou em cheio._

_- Nem vem! – a garota ameaçou, segurando um livro – Se não eu... Eu..._

_- Ei! Espera, espera! – pulou para a penteadeira – Ah, puxa! – ele sorriu e aí fez uma reverência com a cabeça – Deixa eu me apresentar. Eu sou o príncipe Ikuto... – antes que o coitado terminasse, ela o acertou na cabeça com o livro e ele bateu o seu focinho na penteadeira – Da Maldônia..._

_- Príncipe? – Amu cessou o ataque olhando para o céu – Mas eu não desejei nenhum... – ela interferiu no próprio raciocínio – Espera aí! Se você é mesmo um... Príncipe... – ele voltou a se sentar e balançou a cauda, enquanto ela apontava para a porta – Quem... Quem foi dançar valsa com a Utau lá no salão?_

_- Ai. Eu só lembro que eu sempre fui um príncipe boa pinta, bem bonitão, e de repente, do nada... – ele bateu a própria cauda no rosto – Fiquei me batendo com esse treco. – ela ameaçou bater nele novamente – Espera, espera! – o gato recuou, mas encarou a capa do livro – Espera! Eu conheço essa história! The Cok Ebruton!_

_- O Príncipe Gato, é? – ela abriu o livro e colocou sobre a penteadeira ao lado dele._

_- É, é! – ele sorriu – Minha mãe mandava os criados lerem para mim todas as noites. – o gato folheou várias vezes a página aberta usando a cauda – É! É, é! Então essa é a solução! – ele voltou a olhar para ela – É só você me beijar. – disse com uma voz sedutora._

_- Quer beijo é? – Amu pôs a mão na cintura._

_- Você vai gostar, eu garanto querida! As mulheres adoram beijar o príncipe Ikuto!_

_- Olha... Desculpe. Eu adoraria ajuda-lo, mas é que... – ela fez cara de nojo – Beijar gato, nem pensar! – cruzou os braços e virou de costas._

_- Espera aí, mas... Lá na varanda, você perguntou pra mim...!_

_- Eu não achei que você fosse responder gato!_

_- Ah, mas você tem que me beijar! Olha... Além de eu ser incrivelmente boa pinta, tá legal, eu também sou de uma família fabulosamente rica. Eu posso te oferecer uma recompensa, ou te conceder um desejo, de repente... – Amu revirou os olhos pensando, mexendo os dedos, e então voltou a encará-lo com uma expressão entre nojo e arrependimento._

_- Só uma bitoquinha. – ela levantou um dos dedos._

_- Só uma. – ele sorriu maliciosamente – A não ser que você implore por outras._

_Amu suspirou e se aproximou, mas quando já estava chegando perto, abriu um dos olhos e viu seu príncipe gato de olhos fechados, ela recuou e deu as costas, dando pulinhos nervosos e soltando uns resmungos de desagrado. Ikuto não estava entendendo sua aversão, mas ele ainda continuou inexpressivo._

_- Vai Amu! Você consegue! Você consegue! Só um beijinho, só um beijinho!... Isso!_

_Ela tomou fôlego e se voltou de uma vez, beijando a boca do gato. Uma luz cobriu todo o quarto de repente, onde na sua frente surgiu um belo rapaz, com orelhas e cauda da cor preta. Ele tocou as orelhas e tomou um susto._

_- Ah? – e em seguida sentiu a cauda balançando – Fade Fadanza!_

_- O que? – ele a encarou e Amu de repente corou, despertando seu sorriso malicioso._

_- Ah! Eu sabia que você iria ficar assim quando visse a minha forma humana!_

_- Não seja convencido! – ela cruzou seus braços e corou mais ainda – O que houve? Você não devia ser... Mais humano? – apontou para si mesma, nos locais onde ele ainda tinha partes de gato – Não era pra ter isso!_

_- Sim. Quer dizer... Eu não sei o que houve. Segundo o livro, o beijo de uma princesa era a solução para me transformar de volta! – ele segurou sua cauda._

_- Princesa? – Ikuto a encarou – Ah!... – Amu tentou fazer uma cara de inocente, mas que só acabou a acusando ainda mais – É que... Eu não sou princesa._

_- O que? – o príncipe finalmente perdeu a calma – Como assim?_

_- Ué, eu achei que você soubesse! – levantou o vestido para os lados – Isso é uma fantasia do baile! Eu não sou princesa de verdade._

_- Mas e essa tiara? – apontou para o objeto – É tudo falso?_

_- Eu imaginei que quando estava me chamando de princesa tava me elogiando!_

_- E depois eu sou o convencido? – ela encheu as bochechas de ar e cruzou os braços – Oh que carinha mais fofa princesa! – provocou._

_- Ora seu! – ela pegou todos os travesseiros da cama de Utau e começou a jogar nele, que desviou só pulando de um lado para o outro até parar em pé na sacada – Agora que já tem duas pernas ao invés de quatro patas, se apresse e vá embora!_

_- Eu não posso. – ele ficou sério e pôs suas mãos no bolso – Primeiro porque ainda tenho duas orelhas de gato e um rabo preto, e segundo... Eu acho que a pessoa que fez isso comigo está pensando em casar aquele impostor no meu lugar com aquela sua amiga nervosinha._

_- Utau? – Amu abaixou a almofada sobre as mãos – E quem é?_

_- A culpa foi minha. Eu me deixei convencer pelo "homem da sombra"... – Ikuto franziu o cenho, olhando para baixo na direção do baile – Ele me prometeu que realizaria o meu maior sonho, e eu acreditei. Fui muito idiota!... – Amu soltou essa almofada e se aproximou dele, que a encarou – O meu amigo pode me ajudar a resolver o problema, mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Pode não ser uma princesa de verdade, mas o seu beijo já fez muita coisa. – Amu já ficou envergonhada novamente e olhou para o lado, focalizando Utau toda feliz conversando com seu falso Ikuto no salão – O cara não tem tanta importância... – ela olhou para o príncipe rápido e o viu olhando na mesma direção – Ele deve ser apenas um boneco do "homem da sombra"._

_- Quando você diz boneco... – ela engoliu em seco e Ikuto notou – Quer dizer..._

_- Boneco vodu. – Amu estremeceu e o príncipe riu – Não se preocupe. Eu te protejo. – ela se virou para encará-lo e deu de cara com o rosto muito próximo do atraente homem._

_- Ei! Mantenha uma distância segura! – ela tocou o seu peito na intenção de empurrá-lo, no que a iniciativa se perdeu quando suas mãos deslizaram pelo seu tórax._

_- Pervertida. – o sorriso malicioso dele despertou a garota de seus devaneios, então Amu o afastou rapidamente, andando para trás sem se preocupar com a beirada – Ei, cuidado!_

_Ela não poderia cair a menos que estivesse encostada entre uma das frestas das pontas... E era onde ela foi parar. A Amu escorregou e despencou, mas Ikuto pulou da sacada logo atrás e conseguiu segurá-la a tempo, girando no ar e caindo com os joelhos um pouco dobrados._

_- Ei, você está bem? – ela abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que estava no colo dele._

_- Sim... – enquanto ele suspirava aliviado, ela corou ferozmente._

_- É... – os dois olharam para a cauda dele – Até que esse negócio não é totalmente inútil. – ele a encarou novamente – Você tem que tomar mais cuidado!_

_- Eu sei, desculpe. – antes que notasse, Amu estava tocando o peito de Ikuto novamente._

_- Você aproveita bem todas as oportunidades que tem pra tocar em mim, não é?_

_- Sinto muito! – e ele também estava ciente que aproveitava suas chances para provoca-la – Obrigada por me salvar. – ela encolheu as mãos e olhou para baixo – Pode me soltar agora. – ele obedeceu e a colocou no chão – Agora estamos quites._

_- Quase. – sorriu maliciosamente._

_Ela não entendeu, mas assim que olhou para cima, Ikuto aproveitou para beija-la. O beijo foi na boca mesmo e não demorou muito. Também não foi aprofundado, porém... Foi o bastante para Amu corar dos pés a cabeça e entrar em choque, o que o fez rir de forma malandra._

_- Agora sim, nós estamos quites! – antes de a jovem ter chance de gritar, eles ouviram um som e se esconderam nos arbustos, quase colados um no outro._

_- Ah, são a Yaya e o Kairi! – ela levantou a cabeça para observá-los rindo._

_- Quem? – Ikuto a olhou esperando uma resposta._

_- Eles são namorados e amigos meus. Vem! Eles podem ajudar!_

_- Espera aí! – ele puxou sua mão de volta – Como exatamente eles poderiam ajudar?_

_- O Kairi entende dessas coisas de mandinga! Ele pode te trazer de volta ao normal!_

_- Está bem, vamos tentar. – Amu o puxou pela mão e correu até os amigos._

_- Ei gente! – os dois se viraram e sorriram para ela, mas logo ficaram surpresos com Ikuto._

_- Alteza? – Kairi abaixou a cabeça – Não devia estar no salão?_

_- Por favor, levante a cabeça. – Kairi obedeceu._

_- Gente, aquele Ikuto no salão é um impostor! Este aqui é o verdadeiro. – ela o apontou._

_- O que? – Yaya olhou de um para o outro – E quem é aquele dançando com a Utau?_

_- E desde quando você chama o príncipe pelo primeiro nome? – Kairi questionou._

_- Pois é. Eu não te dei essa intimidade! – Ikuto provocou outra vez, com uma mão em um bolso e a outra ainda segurando a de Amu._

_- Deu sim! – ela largou sua mão extremamente envergonhada, dando chance para que ele alargasse o seu sorriso pervertido – A questão não é essa!_

_- Ei, que fantasia legal! – Yaya apontou para o rabo dele._

_- Isso não é fantasia... – Kairi olhou suas orelhas e ficou sério – O que você foi fazer com o "homem da sombra"?_

_- Então é verdade que você conhece magia negra?_

_- Eu costumo desfazê-las. Estou atrás daquele cara faz anos. Ele sempre me dá problemas!_

_- E você consegue desfazer o feitiço dele Kairi?_

_- Posso tentar... Antes de tudo, não é seguro conversar aqui. Vamos nos encontrar na loja da Yaya amanhã, as nove._

_- Eu vou fechar a loja. – Yaya concordou levantando sua mão direita, já que a outra ainda estava cheia de pequenos doces._

_- Tudo bem, nós nos vemos lá. Eu acho melhor eu me esconder por enquanto. – Ikuto saiu andando, mas parou com dez passos e se virou de novo – Gostei da fantasia!_

_- Valeu! – Yaya, claro, não percebeu o seu sorriso malicioso – Também gostei da sua!_

_- Ele não está usando fantasia Yaya! – Kairi suspirou visivelmente enciumado._

_Ikuto riu e continuou seu caminho. Amu se despediu dos dois e saiu correndo atrás dele._

_- Ei, espera aí! – ele apenas se virou quando estavam fora da mansão – Você vai pra onde?_

_- Eu não sei, mas o "homem da sombra" não pode me encontrar. Sou um empecilho para esse plano dele. – Amu recuperou o fôlego da corrida._

_- O que ele quer com a Utau exatamente: fama ou dinheiro?_

_- Seja o que for ele tem poder o bastante para conseguir os dois se quiser, mas é bem mais simples matar o pai dela quando já for casada com aquele fantoche._

_- Essa não! – fechou os punhos – Está bem. Ela é minha amiga e eu vou te ajudar, mas no meu caso, ainda pretendo cobrar o que me prometeu!_

_- E o que foi? – ela o olhou descrente._

_- Você disse lá no quarto da Utau que poderia me conceder um desejo se eu te ajudasse!_

_- Sem essa! Eu fiz a promessa para uma princesa, e você não é uma!_

_- O que? Não mesmo! Você não vai dar uma volta em mim! – ele circulou ao seu redor._

_- Pronto, já dei. O que mais acha que eu não consigo fazer? – ela rangeu os dentes e Ikuto riu divertido, vendo-a cruzar os braços._

_- Ok, mas se não me ajudar eu também vou te deixar sozinho! – fechou os olhos, confiante._

_- Aí então a sua amiga vai pagar o pato. – Amu abriu os seus olhos e inchou as bochechas outra vez – Ah, está bem, eu entendi! – coçou a cabeça e ela desfez a cara zangada – Eu vou realizar o desejo que você quiser depois que isso tudo acabar, está bem? Mas só se me ajudar!_

_- Feito! – ela sorriu e ele suspirou – Então... Se você não tem pra onde ir, eu posso sugerir que fiquemos na casa de um amigo meu. Ele tem uma mansão aqui perto._

_- Quem é esse? – antes que a Amu pudesse falar, Nagihiko saiu da festa, acompanhado de Rima e Hitomi, que paralisaram instantaneamente ao verem ela._

_- Amu! – Hitomi a abraçou – Onde você tava? Eu levei um susto quando vi a mesa toda destruída e a Utau me explicou que tinha te emprestado um vestido, mas você não voltou mais!_

_- É! A festa estava um verdadeiro saco sem você!_

_- É um baile de máscaras na mansão dos Tsukiyomi Rima!_

_- Não se prenda a detalhes tão fúteis Nagihiko! – ela resmungou e as garotas riram._

_- Pelo visto os seus amigos não estão nem aí para a realeza. – todos finalmente olharam para o lado e os três perceberam Ikuto os observando._

_- O príncipe! – Hitomi recuou um passo, ainda segurando Amu pelos ombros._

_- Alteza? – Nagihiko continuou – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Ainda mais importante: que fantasia é essa e como saiu tão rápido do baile?_

_- Calma Rima! – Amu se soltou de Hitomi e ficou ao lado dele – Eu conto tudo assim que nós chegarmos a um local seguro. E eu queria mesmo falar contigo sobre isso Nagi... Podemos ir até a sua casa? Ikuto precisa de um lugar para se esconder._

_- Seria uma honra. – os rapazes riram e todos rumaram para a casa de Nagihiko._

_Após explicar tudo para os seus amigos devidamente, Nagi concordou em hospedar, por um tempo, tanto Ikuto quanto Amu em sua mansão, no que Hitomi e Rima se convidaram para a estadia indeterminada também. Assim a amiga não ficaria sozinha com dois homens e uns dez mordomos! Um pouco antes de irem dormir, Ikuto abordou Amu tomando leite na cozinha._

_- Isso, tome leite, assim você cresce mais e se tornará uma linda mulher!_

_- Não enche! – ela colocou o copo sujo na pia, mas antes de sair ele ficou na sua frente._

_- Posso perguntar por que você não gosta de gatos?_

_- Não é que eu não goste... Só sou contra a ideia de beijar uma bola de pelos com garras!_

_- Achava que eu ia te aranhar? – ele começou a rir e ela ficou constrangida._

_- Seu idiota! Isso aconteceu comigo uma vez, quando eu era pequena!_

_- Ah, entendo. Então você ficou traumatizada?_

_- Mais ou menos... – ela suspirou – Bom... Já tá tarde..._

_- É. – ele disse simplesmente, encarando-a tanto que ela ficou corada._

_- O que foi? – ele piscou algumas vezes antes de acordar e se afastar._

_- Ah! Não, nada!... Desculpe. – ele virou de costas – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! – ele se volta para ela – Qual o seu sonho?_

_- Ter a minha própria confecção. É um desejo antigo de criança.  
><em>

_- Sei... – sussurra – Então... Boa noite._

_- Boa noite. – Amu saiu correndo e subiu as escadas da sala para seu quarto de hóspedes._

_No dia seguinte o grupo recebeu a visita do misterioso amigo que Ikuto mencionara._

_- Kukai! – Ikuto o recepcionou de braços abertos e se virou aos outros para apresenta-lo após o abraço – Este aqui é meu guarda-costas e amigo de infância, Kukai. Eu confio muito nele!_

_- Que é isso Ikuto! – ele bateu de leve em seu ombro e sorriu – E aí gente?_

_- Olá! – as garotas o cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- Como vai? – Nagi apertou sua mão – Seja bem vindo a minha casa. Foi difícil chegar?_

_- Tá brincando? Tem pelo menos cinco mansões em cada avenida aqui. É claro que foi! – todos riram – Mas enfim... Pelo que eu tô vendo, você se meteu em uma boa enquanto fugiu da escolta de ontem, não é? – puxou seu rabo de leve e riu._

_- Preciso da sua ajuda para achar um homem conhecido como "homem da sombra". Ele é conhecedor de magia negra, mandinga e todo tipo de vodu._

_- Foi ele que fez isso com você?_

_- Na verdade ele me transformou em um gato completo. – ele olhou pra Amu – A pequena moranguinho ali foi que me ajudou a ficar nesta forma com um beijo._

_- Ah tá! – ela se encolheu atrás de Nagihiko, muito corada, e os rapazes riram – Você não comentou isso pelo celular. – Kukai controlou o riso e voltou a olhar para Ikuto – Pode deixar comigo! Eu vou chamar todo mundo para ajudar!_

_- Valeu. Agora eu vou com eles até a loja de brinquedos._

_- Ikuto, cara...! Não é por que você virou um gato que tem que sair e comprar um novelo de lã! – os outros começaram a rir e o príncipe socou o braço do amigo._

_- Não seja idiota! Nós marcamos de nos encontrar lá com mais dois amigos deles pra ver como vamos resolver o meu problema. Um deles é um feiticeiro vodu também e ele sabe desfazer esses encantos. Espero que possa acabar com o meu..._

_- Entendi... Bom, deixe tudo comigo! Quando eu tiver informações daquele cara, eu aviso!_

_Logo que todos chegaram à loja de Yaya, ela trancou a porta e virou a placa de "aberto" para "fechado". Eles foram para os fundos e se reuniram em uma sala onde Kairi recepcionava seus clientes com problemas como os de Ikuto. A história foi contada novamente e ele analisou tudo com cuidado, prestando atenção nos detalhes. Depois de escutar atentamente, pegou uma espada samurai antiga e usou a luz da janela para mostrar imagens na parede próxima._

_- Primogênito de todos os ancestrais... – ele falou – Queremos uma princesa para acabar com esta maldição, nos dê a visão! – um círculo amarelo surgiu na parede e na visão Utau._

_- Utau? – Amu estranhou – Mas ela não é uma princesa!_

_- Fecha a matraca e olha pra parede! – Kairi reclamou._

_A visão mostrou o senhor Tsukiyomi vestido de rei entrando no quarto de Utau e dando a ela uma coroa de princesa. Utau acordou animada e seu pai pôs a coroa em sua cabeça, fazendo uma reverência para a filha extremamente empolgada._

_- Tem razão... O senhor Tsukiyomi é o rei do Carnaval. – Amu pausou – Sendo assim a Utau... – na visão, Utau abraçou o pai – É uma princesa._

_- Isso tem valor? – Ikuto questionou e Kairi os encarou._

_- Tem valor sim, mas só até a meia noite, quando termina o Carnaval._

_- Fade Fadanza! – o príncipe pôs a mão esquerda na cabeça._

_- O que isso quer dizer? – Rima cochichou para Amu._

_- Acho que deve ser "Estou lascado!", porque ele está! – Hitomi sussurrou de volta rindo._

_- Oh peludo, você só tem até lá pra conseguir que a princesa beije você. – a visão mudou e mostrou Ikuto de frente para a cantora como sombras – Assim que beijar..._

_- Bum! – Yaya prosseguiu a explicação de Kairi mexendo os braços – Você vira humano._

_- Meia noite... – Ikuto repetiu quase sussurrando._

_- A gente não tem muito tempo! – Amu se desesperou._

_De repente o sino da porta da loja badalou. Todos se olharam e os homens foram à frente para ver quem era. Quando chegaram à frente da loja, sombras de criaturas estranhas cobriram as paredes com sorrisos assustadores. Kairi entrou na frente de todos segurando sua espada de origem japonesa e Nagihiko ficou ao lado de Rima, enquanto Ikuto protegia Amu e Yaya colava logo atrás do namorado, mas Mimi, mais atrás do grupo, acabou sendo capturada._

_O grupo saiu da loja e Kukai surgiu na hora com uma equipe de seguranças e policiais._

_- O que aconteceu? – ele parou de correr e se reuniu com todos._

_- Um bando de sombras estranhas acabou de levar a nossa amiga, foi o que aconteceu! – a enfurecida Rima gritou alarmada._

_- Puxa vida! – Kukai bateu na testa – Nós seguimos aquelas sombras até aqui!_

_- E vamos continuar seguindo! – todos olharam para Kairi – Elas vão nos levar até aquele homem. Ele pegou Hitomi porque sabe que nós iremos atrás dela!_

_- Mas o Ikuto não pode se atrasar para beijar a Utau!_

_- Utau? – Kukai ergueu uma sobrancelha – Aquela cantora talentosa? Ela está aqui?_

_- Ela mora aqui! – Ikuto suspirou – Você é a pessoa mais desinformada que eu conheço!_

_- Então você vai ter que beijá-la até o que, meia noite?_

_- Exatamente! – Yaya confirmou – Ou ele continuará sendo um meio-gato!_

_- Carambola! Foi só um chute, mas também, é sempre meia noite!_

_- Não é hora pra isso! – Nagi interrompeu Kukai – Nós temos que encontrar a Hitomi!_

_- Ikuto e eu vamos atrás da Utau, o restante vai procura-la! – Amu sugeriu._

_- Tudo bem, mas será perigoso. Eu acho melhor as garotas ficarem..._

_- Por favor, Nagihiko! – Rima o parou – Nós sabemos nos cuidar! Além disso, ela é nossa amiga! Mesmo que você nos diga para ficar, Yaya e eu vamos!_

_- Nós vamos protegê-las, então tudo bem. – Kairi concordou, rindo com o canto dos lábios para Nagi, que entendeu o recado: todos sabiam que está apaixonado por Rima, menos ela._

_- Tá bem. – ele concordou – Mas fique perto de mim! – pediu e Rima sorriu concordando._

_- Muito bem. Vocês vão para o norte e eu e os rapazes para o sul. – Kukai dividiu o grupo e todos partiram cada um para o seu lado._

_Por infortúnio, o "homem da sombra" imaginava que Ikuto e Amu ficariam sozinhos. E era justamente o que ele queria. Quando os dois estavam entrando num cemitério, perto da rua por onde as escolas de samba iam desfilar nos carros alegóricos, o céu estava escurecendo. Aí do nada, as mesmas sombras de antes surgiram e capturaram Ikuto sem que Amu visse, pois ela já estava correndo mais a frente. Ele desmaiou e foi escondido atrás de um túmulo._

_Quando Amu deu por falta do príncipe, parou de correr e olhou para trás. Ela voltou um pedaço do caminho para procura-lo, mas se passaram horas e nada dele aparecer. Nervosa, Amu resolveu voltar ao cemitério e foi quando o "homem da sombra" apareceu lá na frente. Ele tinha um sorriso enigmático, uma cartola e um cajado com uma caveira dentro da esfera na ponta. A garota não soube o que fazer, e então as sombras assustadoras a cercaram._

_- Não, saiam de perto de mim! – ela tentou fugir e foi sendo puxada por uma mão atrás de um túmulo, que tapou sua boca até as sombras sumirem – Hitomi?_

_- Amu! – a amiga sorriu e a abraçou – Que bom que você está bem! Cadê os outros?_

_- Te procurando! O que aconteceu? – separou-a do seu abraço._

_- Eu peguei isso do "homem da sombra" quando ele me capturou e aí fugi. – pôs nas mãos de Amu um colar em formato de caveira vermelha – Ele quer a qualquer custo, então deve ser a fonte do poder dele. Não o deixe pegar!_

_Foi só o meio tempo de Hitomi entregar o objeto, a sombra do próprio "homem da sombra" a puxou pelo pé até o outro lado do cemitério. Ela foi erguida pelo pescoço e ficou ao lado desse homem tão tenebroso. Amu então fez a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar quando a sombra do homem veio até ela depois de entregar Hitomi a uma colega, cercada pelas outras: ameaça-lo._

_- Pra trás, ou eu vou quebrar isso aqui em milhões de pedaços!_

_Nervoso, o "homem da sombra" assoprou um pó roxo ao redor dela e o cenário começou a mudar. Amu ganhou um vestido luxuoso, como sempre sonhara._

_O cemitério de repente desapareceu e em seu lugar uma grande confecção surgiu. Amu se viu em cima do palco, no meio de um desfile, e várias pessoas estavam aplaudindo suas modelos._

_- Não acha isso muito melhor do que no seu sonho?_

_- "Homem da sombra"? – ele levantou de uma das cadeiras ao lado e subiu no palco, com as cartas de um estranho baralho passando rapidamente por suas mãos._

_- Não vou te enganar não Amu. – riu e ficou ao seu lado – Quando você sonha, sonha pra valer! – mostrou uma carta e ela viu que era uma com a mesma propaganda da loja de sua mãe – Olha só este lugar! Vai ser o lugar mais valioso de Nova Orleans! – ela olhou tudo e notou os flashes, escutou as palmas e se admirou com as suas roupas – E pra isso tudo virar realidade, é só você entregar aquele meu talismã. – ele sorriu e esticou a mão._

_Amu olhou em volta e levantou o talismã até os olhos. Ela o encarou de novo e balançou a cabeça, segurando o objeto com mais força e afastando dele._

_- Não. Assim eu não vou aceitar! – embora firme, sua voz saiu arrastada._

_- Mas o que é que há querida? – uma fumaça roxa saiu da mão direita do homem e ele foi caminhando enquanto a deixou se esvair – Pense em todas as coisas que você sacrificou. – um círculo surgiu ao lado de Amu com a cena de quando as amigas a convidaram para dançar e ela negou – Pense em todas as pessoas que duvidaram disso. – outra visão apareceu com Nikaido e Yukari negando sua oferta pelo duplex – E não se esqueça do seu pobre pai. – ele abriu uma das cortinas vermelhas puxando o cordão ao lado e Amu se aproximou da janela, revendo sua vida na infância – Ele sim foi um homem trabalhador! Dois, até três turnos de trabalho... Nunca demonstrando como estava cansado e totalmente esgotado. Pena que todo esse trabalho duro não tenha rendido mais do que uma máquina de costura bem velha e um sonho que nunca foi realizado... Mas você? Você pode dar ao seu pobre pai tudo o que ele sempre quis! – Amu olhou de novo para o talismã – Vamos lá Amu. Você tá "quase lá"! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a mão esquerda pronta para receber o talismã das mãos dela._

_- Meu pai nunca conseguiu o que ele queria... – pela janela, a jovem viu seus pais em um doce beijo enquanto ela sorriu sustentada em seus braços, para depois ser abraçada pelo pai, que também abraçou a sua mãe – Mas valorizava o que tinha! – disse com um olhar determinado, com as mãos mais firmes – Ele tinha amor! Ele nunca esqueceu o que era realmente importante! – ela fechou o punho com o talismã e apontou na direção do "homem da sombra", que recuou._

_- Calma aí! Cuidado! – ele continuou recuando receoso._

_- E nem eu vou esquecer! – ela jogou o talismã no chão, mas a sombra do homem segurou o objeto antes que se quebrasse, entregando na sua própria mão enquanto ria e a ilusão se desfez._

_- Devia ter aceitado a minha oferta! – ele usou o cajado para derruba-la e o colocou sobre seu pescoço – Garota tola! O que acha que pode fazer sozinha contra mim?_

_Com o canto dos olhos, Amu percebeu que Ikuto estava acordado e de pé atrás dela, então sorriu e olhou confiante para o feiticeiro, que estranhou sua atitude._

_- Deixa eu te contar uma coisa "homem da sombra". Eu nunca estou sozinha!_

_Ikuto se aproveitou da distração dele e puxou o talismã pelo cordão, jogando de volta para Amu antes de ser pego novamente pelas sombras. A garota se libertou rápido do cajado durante a desatenção do homem e arrebentou o talismã no chão, que se esfumaçou. Enquanto o feiticeiro se preocupava em enganar suas próprias sombras com promessas de almas aflitas, ela se virou pra procurar Hitomi e bem a tempo para presenciar um loiro atraente salvá-la._

_Ele usou outro cajado, que liberou uma luz forte e destruiu a sombra segurando a Hitomi. Ela, ainda acordada, tossiu várias vezes sobre os braços do estranho, e sorriu quando voltou a respirar normalmente. De repente, o túmulo onde Ikuto estava encostado começou a tremer. A imagem da cabeça de uma criatura estranha surgiu nele e sua boca se abriu enquanto vários bonequinhos vodus apareceram dos dois lados da lápide e começaram a tocar tambores._

_A sombra do "homem da sombra" foi puxada pelo pé pelas outras sombras, e os amigos de Amu chegaram a tempo de ver o acontecimento. Ele foi sugado para a boca da criatura e sumiu. Quando a fumaça se esvaiu, apenas uma cara de terror restou com seu nome embaixo da lápide: Kazuomi Hoshina. Todos puderam finalmente suspirar aliviados... Ou nem tanto. O relógio do centro da cidade anunciava faltar meia hora para meia noite. Aí então seria tarde demais..._

_- Ei, que horas são? – Rima perguntou e todos olharam para a torre do relógio._

_- Quase meia noite! – Kukai se alarmou – Não vai dar tempo de chegar, mesmo de carro!_

_- Então eu vou pegar um atalho! – Ikuto saltou para um muro próximo e foi correndo por cima das casas, pulando os obstáculos._

_Enquanto isso os outros usaram a limusine em que Kukai veio e partiram pra torre, onde a princesa do Carnaval esperava o pai terminar de resolver uma conversa com um policial. No meio de seu tão importante casamento, o que deveria ser o príncipe virou um feio bonequinho vodu e caiu do carro alegórico onde estavam frente ao padre. O verdadeiro Ikuto surgiu e ela se espantou, mas ele logo tratou de explicar toda a história para a princesa, sentados na calçada._

_- Puxa vida! É muita informação pra minha cabeça! Deixa ver se eu entendi... – ela pediu segurando as mãos e olhando para os lados – Se eu beijar você antes da meia noite, você volta a ser humano? E aí a gente vai poder casar e ser feliz pra sempre? – olhou-o sorrindo empolgada – Final feliz? – foi Ikuto quem olhou para os lados dessa vez, suspirando._

_- É. Quase... – voltou a encará-la sério – Mas lembrando: que a Amu tem que receber de você todo o dinheiro pra confecção! – bem no momento, a garota chegou com os outros e ouviu._

_- Tudo o que você quiser querido! – ela retocou a maquiagem e fez beicinho – Pode beijar meu príncipe! – ele suspirou e fez um biquinho forçado, esperando ela se aproximar._

_- Espera! – Amu gritou e correu até eles._

_- Amu! – ele se levantou rapidamente._

_- Amu? – Utau levantou em seguida._

_- Não faça isso! – Ikuto piscou os olhos sem entender._

_- Eu tenho que fazer! E o nosso tempo vai acabar! – quando ele tentou se virar para Utau, Amu o puxou pelo braço esquerdo._

_- Não, eu não deixo! – ele segurou suas mãos._

_- Senão o seu sonho não se realiza! – virou-se._

_- Meu sonho? – ela sussurrou, vendo-o chegar perto de Utau – Meu sonho não estaria completo... Sem você nele. – Ikuto, surpreso, parou de andar e virou para ela; os dois sorriram – Eu te amo Ikuto. – ele abriu um sorriso sincero e caminhou até Amu, segurando suas mãos._

_- Com todas as falhas? – ela o abraçou contente._

_- Com todas as falhas. – Utau começou a chorar, então todos se voltaram para ela, embora as outras garotas também estivessem chorando de alegria._

_- Toda a minha vida eu li sobre amor de verdade em – riu – contos de fadas e... – ela os encarou – Amu, você conseguiu achar! – a amiga sorriu enquanto Ikuto a abraçava mais forte, observando-a – Eu beijo ele! Por você amiga. Ele não precisa casar comigo. – Ikuto sorriu e se aproximou dela, mas quando eles estavam chegando perto um do outro o relógio começou a dar badaladas – Carambola!_

_- Quem sabe o relógio tenha dado uma adiantada! – Yaya sugeriu._

_- É o relógio do centro da cidade! – Rima disse – Ele precisa estar sempre na hora certa!_

_- Que falta de sorte! – Kairi lamentou._

_- Tudo bem. – balançou o rabo – Obrigado Utau._

_- Tudo bem... Eu sinto muito. – ele sorriu e voltou a abraçar Amu._

_- Veja pelo lado positivo: você vai estar fantasiado em todos os Carnavais! – o loirinho riu._

_- E quem é esse aí mesmo? – Nagihiko olhou para ele._

_- Oh sim, desculpe por não me apresentar! Eu sou o irmão mais novo de Ikuto, Tadase. – ele fez uma reverência e todos que não sabiam ficaram surpresos – Lamento chegar atrasado para ajudar, mas eu vim o mais rápido que pude da Maldônia!_

_- Atrasado? Você salvou a minha vida! – Hitomi sorriu – Obrigada!_

_- Foi um prazer senhorita. – ele beijou sua mão._

_- Por que você não é como o seu irmão Ikuto? – Amu se encantou pelo caçula._

_- Nem vem! Você disse que me aceitaria com todas as falhas! – Amu riu e ele sorriu – Eu já escutei muito isso dos meus pais! – suspirou._

_- Com razão, né? – Kukai recebeu um olhar perverso do príncipe mais velho – Já calei! – riu e se aproximou discretamente de Utau – Ei princesa, já que com o Ikuto não deu certo, que tal se você me der aquele beijo? – ela o olhou de cima a baixo._

_- Você é um príncipe também? – cruzou os braços, desfazendo aquele sorriso._

_- Não, mas sou o melhor amigo dele. – Kukai sorriu na maior cara-de-pau._

_- Então não. – ela começou a caminhar na direção dos outros, deixando-o deprimido, mas se virou com cinco passos – Se você me pagar um café amanhã, no restaurante da Mimi, quem sabe... – sorriu charmosa e se afastou._

_- Isso! – ele comemorou, indo de encontro ao grupo._

_Acabou que o mais novo dos príncipes precisou retornar e contar tudo aos seus pais, mas prometeu voltar para ver Hitomi, que dividida entre a postura firme de dona do restaurante e a adquirida pela atração pelo rapaz, deixou a sua mão ser beijada, mas puxou-a logo, arrancando um sorriso de Tadase. Kukai retornou para Maldônia com ele, não sem antes cortejar Utau, que se fez de difícil, mas também se sentiu atraída pelo guarda-costas. Ikuto ficou com Amu._

_Duas semanas após o incidente, o Nagihiko finalmente confessou seu amor por Rima, que parou de ser tão orgulhosa e admitiu amá-lo também. Os dois partiram para Nova York para ir fazer um filme de comédia, com ela como estrela principal! E dois meses depois, Ikuto e Amu se casaram na igreja de Nova Orleans. Os pais do rapaz e de Tadase compareceram, sentados ao lado da mãe da garota, e todos os amigos estavam reunidos. Kairi realizava a cerimônia._

_- Então, pelo poder em mim investido, eu os declaro gato e mulher. Opa!... Desculpe. – a igreja inteira começou a rir da cara de raiva do noivo, até Amu de mãos dadas com ele – Vá em frente peludo! Sapeca uma beijoca na sua noiva! – alguns riram de novo e aí o casal se beijou._

_Uma luz amarela cobriu toda a igreja e uma esfera os cercou. Todos fecharam os olhos._

_- Isso vai ser bom! – Kairi riu, já com Yaya ao seu lado rindo também._

_Ikuto voltou a ser humano, mas o casal só percebeu isso quando se separaram do beijo. A garota tomou um susto e então passou a mão por seus cabelos lisos. Ikuto comprovou se a sua cauda não estava mais lá olhando para trás e sorriu igualmente surpreso._

_- Como eu tinha dito – Kairi riu -, beijando uma princesa o feitiço já era!_

_- Quando você se tornou minha esposa – Ikuto olhou para Amu -, você se tornou..._

_- Uma princesa. – ela fez uma reverência e o puxou pela camisa com um olhar malicioso pela primeira vez – Você acabou de beijar uma princesa! – ele retribuiu o olhar e segurou o seu queixo, levantando e segurando seus ombros com as duas mãos._

_- E... Eu vou beijar outra vez. – ela sorriu e se apoiou nos seus ombros, aproximando-se._

_Todos começaram a aplaudir. Ikuto pegou Amu no colo e girou-a uma vez. Quando ela se soltou do abraço, mandou um beijo para a mãe, ao lado de Utau e do pai e da mãe dela. Os pais do jovem estavam orgulhosos. O novo casal saiu correndo de mãos dadas no meio dos soldados reais do lado de fora, que ergueram as espadas, para evitar tantas câmeras de reportagem e seus flashes. O buquê da noiva parou nas mãos da empolgada Utau, que puxou Kukai para um beijo._

_No dia seguinte a lua-de-mel, que foi na cidade, já que Ikuto tinha se mudado para Nova Orleans, eles foram à imobiliária de Nikaido e Yukari. Amu empurrou todas as suas economias aos dois, estocadas em latas, e como Yukari é irmã mais nova de Kairi e devia um favor a ele, ela desistiu de negar e aceitou a oferta da garota, entregando a chave do duplex. O casal concertou o lugar com toda a ajuda que conseguiram e em pouco tempo ele ficou pronto._

_A Confecção de Amu estava melhor do que em seu melhor sonho realmente, até mesmo do que Kazuomi Hoshina havia lhe oferecido! Ikuto começou a trabalhar como modelo pessoal e, de fato, esse virou o lugar mais valioso de Nova Orleans. Pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo só marcavam de viajar para visitar a cidade se pudessem reservar um canto para ver os desfiles da estilista Amu, e Nova Orleans começou a ter muito lucro com o turismo!_

_Como o pai dela sonhou... E também como ela mesma sonhara! Tinha um recanto fruto de seu esforço, um vestido lindo que comprou com seu próprio dinheiro e um príncipe maravilhoso._

_Ou melhor... Ela ainda tem, e terá para sempre, porque eles estão vivendo felizes até hoje!_

_..._

_- Verdade papai? – uma garotinha pergunta sorrindo._

_- Sim lindinha. – um atraente homem aperta a bochecha da sua fofa filha – É a mais pura realidade! – ele escuta um resmungo do pequeno ao lado da menina._

_- Mas pai, como pode ser verdade se é um conto de fadas?_

_- Não é tão conto de fadas assim... – ele ri e olha para a sacada do quarto, onde uma bela mulher acena para eles no jardim e os três retribuem sorrindo._

_- O que estão fazendo? – ela desce as escadas e abraça os pequenos._

_- Papai tava contando pra gente a história do Príncipe Gato! – a menininha conta._

_- Verdade? – ela sorri e encara o marido – A nossa versão? – ele ri e confirma._

_- Ah, é hora da aula de violino! – a pequenininha lembra seu irmão com a carinha séria – Vai pegar o violino, vai maninho!_

_- Tá bom, não empurra! – ele reclama e os pais riem – Quer vir comigo? – ela sorri feliz e segura sua mão, então os dois correm para dentro de casa._

_- Eu me lembro de quando descobri que você também tocava violino._

_- O senhor Tsukiyomi havia sido o meu professor quando viajou em turnê para Maldônia!_

_- Ele puxou você nisso. – ri, vendo-os retornar, a filha com seu ursinho nas mãos._

_- E ela você. – ele ri, beijando sua testa enquanto o filho começa a tocar._

_- Se você quer saber, eu prefiro muito mais o final dessa história._

_- Eu também, porque, afinal, você é o meu príncipe gato! – Amu sorri e o puxa para um beijo demorado, ouvindo o pequeno parar de tocar para os dois irmãos fazerem cara de nojo._

_- Como vocês acham que foram concebidos?_

_- Ikuto! – ri e bate em seu braço, olhando os filhos se entreolhando confusos – Quem quer sorvete? – eles levantam as mãos, animados._

_- Isso me lembra de que somos a família do chocolate quando se trata de doces. – Ikuto ri._

_- É que chocolate é muito bom! – a pequena ri, abraçando o ursinho e fazendo todos rirem._

_- Eu quero o meu com cobertura de morango! – o mais velho anuncia._

_- Se bem que quando se trata de coberturas, nós viramos a família do morango! – Amu ri._

_- É que morango é muito bom! – o pequeno ri e os pais riem junto._

_- Então vamos tomar sorvete! – o pai anuncia e os filhos levantam os bracinhos contentes, segurando na mão um do outro para sair pelo portão do enorme duplex e sendo seguidos pelos pais atenciosos aos seus passos – E você é mais bonita que a princesa daquela história!_

_- Obrigada! – ela ri e o abraça, esperando que ele feche o portão._

_- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – ela nega com a cabeça – Eu te amo. – Amu ri – Que foi?_

_- Você disse quando acordamos, mas não custa nada ouvir de novo! – ele ri e a beija._

_Lá no sul tem uma cidade por onde o rio desce._

_Onde as mulheres são todas beldades e os homens enlouquecem._

_Onde a música começa cedo e continua até o sol raiar._

_Quando ela toca, não é brinquedo, e você também pode experimentar!_

_Venha logo, e traga alguém!_

_Pintaremos a cidade também._

_Sinta a doçura que a vida tem!_

_Sonhos se realizam em Nova Orleans!_

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta foi a maior oneshot que eu já fiz. ^^ Outra que ficou tão grande assim tinha sido a de Beyblade, "Everything For a Marriage", mas esta bateu um recorde! Eu levei três dias dormindo tarde pra terminar! Mas eu gostei muito de fazer e tomara que não tenha ficado chata e com um final estranho. Eu mudei o meio em relação ao filme, né? Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente vc Shiro-chan, e espero poder fazer + fics de Shugo Chara com a Hitomi logo. Bye bye<br>**_


End file.
